


Zeptej se knihy

by tiberia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, po válce, spalničky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Během spalničkového záchvatu Hermiona zjistí, že řídit se knihou není vždycky v životě to pravé ořechové.<br/>Překlad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeptej se knihy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By The Book](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112372) by Scattered Logic. 



Hermiona Grangerová se posadila na konec skládacího lehátka na bradavické ošetřovně a vzdychla si. Na něco takového neměla čas. Za tři týdny měl začít její první školní rok jako profesorky numerologie a na práci měla mnohem důležitější věci, než dřepět na ošetřovně a nechat se prohlížet, jako by byla naložený vzorek ve sklenici.

Kromě toho se vůbec necítila špatně. Neměla ani bolesti, ani horečku. Nic nenaznačovalo, že by měla být nemocná, nic, kromě jasně modrých skvrn, které jí pokrývaly tvář.

Poppy se nahnula a zírala na ni, stejně jako Albus s Minervou, stojící bokem. Nakonec se Poppy narovnala a zavrtěla hlavou.

„Kdybych to neviděla na vlastní oči, tak bych tomu nevěřila. Regulační zdravotnický odbor Ministerstva před několika lety vydal prohlášení, podle kterého tohle jednoduše není možné.“

„Tsss... tebe vážně překvapuje, že na Ministerstvu došli k nesprávnému závěru?“

„Ani ne,“ pokrčila Poppy rameny. „Ale stejně, léčitelka jsem už pěkně dlouho a něco takového jsem ještě neviděla.“

„O co jde?“ přerušila je Hermiona podrážděně. „ _Co_ jsi nikdy neviděla? _Co_ je se mnou  špatně?“

„Máš spalničky,“ prohlásila Poppy.

Hermiona se na ni zamračila. „Nemám. Spalničky jsem měla. Tohle nejsou spalničky.“

„Jestli jsi čarodějka, tak jsou. I když většina kouzelnické populace si je odbyde asi tak v osmi letech. Nikdy jsem neslyšela, že by se mudlorozený nakazil kouzelnickými spalničkami. To je velice neobvyklé.“

„Dobře, a existuje lék, nebo ...“ Hermioně se zadrhnul hlas, když tři hlavy svorně zavrtěly.

„Ne,“ odpověděla Poppy. „Nedá se dělat nic, jen pít hodně tekutin a kurýrovat se v posteli. Musíš tomu nechat přirozemý průběh. Už jsem poslala Severusovi zprávu s prosbou, aby začal připravovat lektvar, který ti pomůže zmírnit příznaky.“

„Ráda bych se zbavila těch skvrn,“ řekla Hermiona a sáhla si na tvář, „ale necítím se špatně.“

„To brzy budeš,“ odpověděla Poppy bryskně. „Obávám se, že ve skutečnosti se budeš během několika hodin cítit příšerně.“

„Nemocná? Ale … ale...já nemůžu být nemocná.“ Hermiona přešla z lehkého znepokojení k nervozitě. „Mám spoustu práce. Musím se připravit, brzy začne nový školní rok a ...“

„A máš štěstí, že školní rok ještě nezačal, jinak bys musela být v karanténě,“ dokončila Poppy. „Naštěstí všichni, kteří jsou v současné chvíli na hradě, je jako děti měli a jsou tedy imunní, takže karanténa nebude nezbytná.“ 

V tu chvíli Severus Snape vešel na ošetřovnu. „Poppy? Na co potřebuješ …“ Při pohledu na Hermionu se zarazil. „Proboha, vy máte spalničky!“ a ohrnul nos.

„Mockrát děkuji. Na to jsme už přišli taky.“ Hermiona si uvědomovala, že je protivná, ale omlouvat se nehodlala. Neměla čas být nemocná.

Přimhouřil oči. „Nevěřil bych, že mudlorozená ...“

„My taky ne,“ prohlásila Minerva a zavrtěla hlavou, „ale očividně je to možné.“

Severus pozvedl obočí. „Jak typické, že  _ právě vy  _ všem ukazujete , že se mýlili. Vždycky jste se ráda předváděla.“

„Hele, já přece nemůžu za to, že ten virus zmutoval!“ zvolala Hermiona rozhořčeně.

Severus se na ni ušklíbnul a obrátil se k Poppy. „Začnu vařit lektvar.“ A s dramaticky vlajícím hábitem se vyřítil z místnosti.

„Jak to dělá?“ zeptala se Hermiona a přimhouřila oči. „Můj hábit to neumí.“

Albus se usmál a ztišil hlas do šepotu. „Mám dojem, že je za tím nějaké kouzlo, ale nikdy jsem se neptal.“

* * *

Hermiona svolila, aby ji umístili na ošetřovnu, přestože to považovala za zbytečné. Když už to měla přetrpět, raději by byla ve svých pokojích. Tam by přinejmenším mohla pracovat.

Poppy jí dala lektvar, který Severus připravil a slíbila, že ji bude pravidelně kontrolovat. A ještě ji ujistila, že Severus připravuje uklidňující lektvar, protože ji skvrny na tváři začaly mírně svědit.

Hermiona požádala jednoho z domácích skřítků, aby jí z jejího kabinetu přinesl učební osnovy a snažila se na nich pracovat. Když šla profesorka Vectorová do důchodu, doporučila na své místo Hermionu a podělila se s ní o své učební plány, ale Hermiona chtěla udělat nějaké změny. Ale bez ohledu na to, jak moc se na to snažila soustředit, se její myšlenky stále vracely k Severusu Snapeovi.

Když Harry v sedmém ročníku porazil Voldemorta, Snapeova role špeha Řádu skončila. Hermiona čekala, že se změní, ale nezměnil. Nebyl ani příjemnější ani mírnější a nepřestal nestydatě zvýhodňovat svoje zmijozely před nebelvíry; ačkoliv musela uznat, že začal zmijozelské krotit, byť je to nikdy nestálo kolejní body. Jinak byl jako vždycky vznětlivý, jízlivý a náročný.

Přesto si během několika prvních měsíců svého učení u profesorky Vektorové uvědomila, že ke kolegům se Severus Snape nechová stejně sžíravým způsobem, jako ke studentům. Vidět ho poprvé se usmát v soukromí sborovny byla matoucí zkušenost. Myslela si, že ten zasmušilý muž nemá absolutně žádný smysl pro humor, ale mýlila se. Díky tomu úsměvu si uvědomila, že bez ohledu na to, jaké s ním měla předcházející zkušenosti, o Severusu Snapeovi neví zhola nic.

Zatímco za statečnost při špionáži u Voldemorta si ho vážila vždycky, pomalu začínala také oceňovat inteligenci a břitký důvtip, které se skrývaly za jeho kousavými poznámkami. Hermiona postupně překonala zakořeněné obavy, že když na něj promluví, sebere Nebelvíru body a začala si s ním u jídla povídat. Počáteční zdvořilé fráze rychle přerostly v plnohodnotné rozhovory, někdy spíš vášnivé debaty, než jen povídání, ale vždycky byly zajímavé. Ve třetím roce svého učňovství s ním Hermiona začala váhavě flirtovat, ale když na její pokusy o sblížení nereagoval, nakonec to vzdala. S lítostí si přiznala, že Severus Snape o ni prostě nemá zájem.

 

* * *

O čtyři hodiny později byla Hermioně změna učebních osnov naprosto ukradená. Horečka jí vyletěla, třásla se v zimnici a celé tělo ji bolelo. Když konečně usnula, vládu okamžitě převzaly intenzivní živé sny. Několikrát se jí zdálo, že je Severus u jejího lůžka a že si s ní povídá, ale nemohla být jistá, jestli byla skutečně vzhůru. Bylo možné, že to byl jen sen o tom, že je vzhůru. Koneckonců si byla poměrně jistá, že Albus Brumbál neletěl skrz ošetřovnu v plné famfrpálové výstroji a přitom si taky myslela, že nespí.

Skutečnost, že někdy, když se jí povedlo rozlepit oči, tam Severus byl a někdy ne, se jí v jejím horečném oparu zdála normální. Koneckonců, on vždycky někam vrazil a pak zase z místnosti rozzlobeně odpochodoval, tak proč by to v jejím snu mělo být jinak?

Když otevřela oči tentokrát, dlouhou dobu ho pozorovala a nakonec se zeptala: „Jsi opravdu tady?“

Udiveně povytáhl obočí. „Ano. Přinesl jsem ti uklidňující lektvar.“

„Usnu, ale když se probudím, nejsem si jistá, jestli to, co se mi zdálo, bylo skutečné, nebo ne. Někdy asi nejsem vzhůru doopravdy,“ vysvětlovala.

Severus s pochopením přikývl. „Horečnaté sny mohou být obzvlášť živé.“ Podal jí lahvičku, naplněnou nazalenalou tekutinou. „Na, vypij ten lektvar.“

Polkla ho a ušklíbla se. „Fujtajbl, chutná to příšerně.“

„Já vím, ale ty skvrny by po tom měly přestat svědit.“ 

Hermionu náhle něco napadlo a zamračila se. „To nedokazuje, že jsi tady. Klidně to může být pořád sen.“

Natáhl se, aby si od ní vzal zpátky lahvičku a Hermiona ho z náhlého popudu chytila za ruku.

„Vždycky jsi měl takové pěkné ruce,“ zašeptala a zkoumala jeho dlouhé prsty s úhlednými, hranatými nehty. Znovu ruku obrátila a pomalu přejela dlaní po jeho a prodlela na mozolech, vytvořených léty drcení a sekání lektvarových přísad. Pustila jeho ruku, vzhlédla a zasněně se usmála. „Teď vím, že je to sen. Protože kdybys tady byl doopravdy, nikdy bys mi to nedovolil.“

Zaváhal a pak řekl: „Možná se ti jen snažím zvednout náladu, protože jsi nemocná.“

Odfrkla. „Vidíš, to je důkaz. Nikdy v životě ses nikomu nepokoušel zvednout náladu.“

Pousmál se. „Měla bys znovu usnout.“

„Nemyslel jsi probudit se?“ zamumlala.

* * *

Hermionina horečka pořád stoupala a ona se probudila z hrozného snu, ve kterém stála před třídou a pokoušela se učit, zatímco ji studenti naprosto ignorovali.

Prudce se posadila a zmateně se rozhlédla. V místnosti byla tma, ale rozeznávala řady lůžek a jejich bílé povlečení, zářící ve slabém světle, které vrhala jediná zapálená svíčka u její postele. Cítila se, jako by měla hlavu plnou vaty a nemohla si vzpomenout, proč je na ošetřovně.

Byla slabá a motala se jí hlava, ale odhodila přikrývku a posunula nohy přes okraj postele.

Temnota vedle její postele se pohnula a ona překvapeně ucouvla, zapackala a opřela se rukama o polštář, aby se přestala potácet.

Tmu prořízl hedvábný hlas: „Co si myslíš, že děláš?“

_ Severus?  _ Pomyslela si Hermiona zmateně.  _ Co ten tady dělá? _

„Musím napsat zasedací pořádek a dokončit ve své třídě nástěnky,“ vysvětlila.

Snažila se vstát, ale Severus jí položil ruce na ramena a jemně ji zatlačil zpátky na postel. „Nic takového dělat nebudeš; musíš odpočívat.“

Oči se jí zalily slzami. Jedna její část si matně uvědomovala, že něco není v pořádku a že je nemocná, zatímco jiná její část se nejvíc ze všeho chtěla stočit se do klubíčka a plakat po mamince.

„Ale já tu přípravu musím dokončit. Chci, aby bylo všecko perfektní.“ Hlas se jí chvěl, slzy přetekly a tiše kanuly po tvářích.

Severus jí podal čistý bílý kapesník. „Pokud jde o studenty, nikdy to nebude dokonalé. Měla by ses s tím smířit radši hned.“

Utřela si oči. „Ale co když mě nebudou mít rádi? Zopakuje se to stejné, jako v prváku, nikdo mě nebude mít rád.“ Hlas jí během řeči stoupal a nakonec Hermiona skoro kvílela a kapesník měla pevně zkroucený.

„Co blázníš?“ Severus se zamračil. „Od začátku jste byli s Potterem a Weasleym nerozlučná trojka.“

Hermiona popotáhla. „Ne, to jsme nebyli. Ron prohlásil …“ zhluboka se nadechla. „Ron řekl ...“

„Řekl co?“ zeptal se Severus zvědavě.

„Vůbec se nedivím, že ji nikdo nesnese. Je vážně příšerná,“ nekompromisně ocitovala Hermiona. „Tohle řekl. Pořád si to pamatuju. A Harry s ním souhlasil. Nikdo mě neměl rád. A pak mě vzali na milost jen proto, že jsem lhala o trollovi.“

„Ano, tušil jsem, že o tom trollovi lžeš.“ Snape na okamžik vypadal vítězoslavně, ale pak si povzdechl. „Možná to takhle začalo, ale pochybuji, že to tak i zůstalo. Bylo to téměř před patnácti lety a vy jste s Potterem a Weasleym stále přátelé, viď?“ Při vyslovení jejich jmen se Severus lehce ušklíbnul.

„Ano, jsme přátelé pořád,“ odpověděla ztichlým hlasem. „Ale ...“

„Ale … ?“

„Nikdo _jiný_ mě nemá rád.“

Zavrtěl hlavou. „A co tvoje předchozí místo? Až do nedávné doby jsi pracovala na Ministerstvu. Copak tam jsi neměla přátele?“

„Oddělení aritmantických aplikací bylo hrozně malé. Kromě mě tam byl už jen jeden člověk a to byl můj nadřízený. Jen na mě házel všecku práci a pak byl uražený, když jsem si vzala dovolenou.“

Snape pohrdavě prohlásil: „No tady jsi očividně velmi oblíbená. Minerva ve tvé přítomnosti rozhodně září radostí; vždycky si vychutnává, když si některý z jejích nebelvírů vede dobře. Albus se v tobě vidí ...“

„A co ty?“ přerušila ho Hermiona, naklonila hlavu a podívala se mu do tváře. „Ty mě máš rád?“

Pozvedl obočí a oči se mu ve světle svíček slabě zaleskly. „Myslím, že tě shledávám … jako vcelku příjemnou.“

„Ne, to není pravda.“ Uvědomovala si, že blábolí, ale nedokázala přestat. „Kdysi jsem s tebou flirtovala, ale neměl jsi zájem.“

Snape se na ni překvapeně podíval. „Kdy?“

„Poslední rok mého učení. _Týdny_ jsem s tebou flirtovala _._ “Znovu se pokusila posadit a krátce zavrtěla hlavou. Vzdala to a sesunula se zpátky, ale ze všech sil se snažila na něj mračit. „Ty si to nepamatuješ? Když jsem prosila, jestli bych ti nemohla pomoct s Vlkodlačím lektvarem? A když jsem tě v jednom kuse žádala o zapůjčení knih?“

Severus mírně přivřel oči, ale na rtech mu začal pohrávat drobný úsměv. „To není flirtování, Hermiono. Myslel jsem, že se prostě chceš naučit, jak se ten lektvar připravuje. Pokud si pamatuji, také jsi nabídla Pomoně pomoc s prořezáním Vrby mlátičky a knihy od Minervy sis půjčovala ohromujícím tempem. Mám snad předpokládat, že jsi s nimi taky flirtovala?“

Hermiona se zaškaredila. „Samozřejmě, že ne, ale tohle byl ten druh věcí, které v knize doporučovali.“

„V knize?“

„No, totiž ...“ Hermioně se najednou nechtělo na tuhle otázku odpovídat. „Vždycky jsem měla spoustu práce na to, abych lítala po schůzkách. Bylo mi jasné, že se sváděním nemám moc zkušeností, tak jsem si přečetla ...“

„ ...knihu,“ dokončil za ni Severus hlasem, němž se mísila rezignace s pobavením. Stiskl si kořen nosu a zavřel oči. Když je znovu otevřel, mlčky na ni dlouhou dobu hleděl. „Promluvíme si o tom, až ti bude líp. Ale zrovna teď bys měla zase spát.“

 

* * *

V následujících hodinách jí teplota prudce vyletěla nahoru a chvílemi slyšela hlasy, ve kterých neurčitě rozeznávala ostatní kolegy. Někdy mluvili s ní a někdy to vypadalo, že se hádají sami mezi sebou. Jak se potácela mezi vědomím a bezvědomím, připlouvaly k ní útržky jejich rozhovorů.

„ ...stoupla nebezpečně vysoko...“

„ … Filius osobně provedl chladicí kouzlo, ale ...“

„…lékouzelníci u Sv. Munga, ale nemají... „

„…trvá to příliš dlouho. Odmítám stát a dívat se ...“

„…těžké pro všechny, Severusi ...“

„… nejlíp přinést sem Fawkese...“

„...slyšíš mě, Hermiono? Musíš se posadit...“

Hermiona si matně uvědomovala, že se přesouvá do sedu a opírá se o něco teplého a pevného. Snažila se do toho tepla zavrtat blíž, ale někdo jí zaklonil hlavu a nalil do úst malé množství tekutiny. Pak jí sametový hlas burácel do ucha, nutil ji polykat, zatímco mozolnaté prsty hladily hrdlo.

* * *

O dva dny později, právě když Hermiona skončila s česáním, uslyšela klepání na dveře od pokoje. Otevřela dveře, najednou nervózní, a našla za nimi stát Severuse. Soukromého rozhovoru se děsila. Ještě teď se červenala, když si vzpomněla, co mu řekla během spalničkového záchvatu.

„Šel jsem na ošetřovnu, ale už tě pustili,“ řekl.

„Ano, zrovna dneska ráno. Chceš jít dál? Vlastně jsem se za tebou chystala za chvilku zajít. Chtěla jsem ti poděkovat. Poppy říkala, že to ty jsi navrhnul použití fénixových slz.“

Severus drobně přikývnul, vstoupil a s pochopitelnou zvědavostí se rozhlédl po jejím pokoji. Když se pohledem vrátil zpátky k ní, řekl: „Stavil jsem se v tvojí učebně, než jsem přišel sem. Byl jsem překvapený, že jsem tě tam nenašel pracovat.“

„Poppy si chtěla být jistá, že jsem v pořádku a tak jsem dostala nařízeno nenamáhat se. Nedovolí mi udělat žádnou skutečnou práci celé tři dny.“

„A ty se držíš pokynů, namísto aby ses vyplížila pryč?“ Ušklíbl se. „Jak ohromně zodpovědné. Jsi si jistá, že už ti nic není?“

„Přiměla Albuse, aby začaroval učebnu tak, abych do ní nemohla vstoupit,“ prohlásila Hermiona podrážděně. „A nedívej se tak samolibě, víš, že bys taky neposlechl.“

„Samozřejmě, že ne, ale to neznamená, že se nemůžu okolnostmi bavit, když se týkají tebe.“ Lehce se pousmál.

Hermiona se nervózně zavrtěla a pak si odkašlala. Ať už to má za sebou. Narovnala se a řekla: „Když už mluvíme o těch okolnostech, vypadá to, že ti dlužím omluvu. Když jsem byla nemocná, mluvila jsem o některých věcech, které by ...no, myslím, že jsem udělala nějaké nevhodné poznámky. Doufám, že mi promineš. Rozhodně bych nikdy nechtěla, aby ses cítil nepříje...“

Pohlédl jí do očí. „Nechceš vědět, proč jsem tady?“ přerušil ji.

Hermiona překvapeně zamrkala. „Tak dobře. Proč jsi tady?“

„Dnes začínám pro Lupina vařit Vlkodlačí lektvar. Říkal jsem si, že mi možná budeš chtít pomoct.“ Mluvil nenuceným tónem, ale bedlivě ji pozoroval.

Hermioně spadla brada. Mohlo by to snad znamenat to, co si myslí?

„Jasně, samozřejmě budu...“ začala.

„Také bych si rád půjčil knihu,“ řekl a kývnul hlavou k policím s knihami, které zabíraly celou jednu stěnu jejího pokoje.

Hermionu naplnil pocit nadšení a začala se usmívat.

„Kterou z nich?“ zeptala se.

Severus jí oplatil úsměv.

„To je úplně jedno,“ odpověděl.

_~ fin ~_

  
  


  
  


  
  


 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
